You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by Powersthatbe
Summary: Jace and Clary were doing just fine until two people just appear out of no where. Who are they and what do they want with Magnus Bane? Crossover with Harry Potter. Evil Laugh...set after COG some spoilers. I don't own this series.


_**This story is dedicated to my mother- who, when she got a call from the principals office saying I was caught reading yet another vampire book in class, grabbed the book from his hands and tossed it to my saying, what does it matter what and when she reads as long as she is reading! Thanks Mom. I hope you are giving the angels a run for their money. I love you. **_

This is a story I thought up while I was at work one day. I called my friend and told her about it and we laughed for days. This is not supposed to be serious and is meant to be a fun little fluff piece. Let me know what you think.

HGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJCHGJC

Clarissa Morgenstern and Jace Lightwood were snuggled under a tree in a secluded part of the Institute's garden. Clary laid her head on Jace's shoulder and sighed.

"It's weird not to have anything to do or fight. Where are Isabelle and Alec?" Clary asked.

"I know what you mean. Its like the angels have given us a few days off; Ithuriel must've really appreciated what we did. I am not sure where they are. Who cares though?" Jace added, stroking her hair.

There was a sudden cracking noise and two people appeared out of no where. They spun together and whipped out two polished sticks. Jace and Clary stood quickly and had seraph blades in their hands.

The couple that just appeared was quite striking. The girl had long waist-length, straight red hair that flowed out behind her when she moved. Her brown eyes seemed to glow with happiness when she looked at the boy she came with. She was a head shorter than the boy which put her just a smidgen taller than Clary. The boy that she was with was cute and seemed to be genuinely confident. He stood with a certain set to his shoulders that told the world that he was comfortable in his own skin; which was rare for his age, 17 or 18 at the most. He had black hair that looked to be as unmanageable as Clary's and his green eyes were piercing. He had a funny scar on his forehead though.

The two couples stood staring at each other for a few minutes until the girl stepped forward with her stick at her side.

"We are really sorry to just drop in on you guys like this. We seem to have over judged by a few miles. We were trying to find Magnus Bane." She turned to the boy and said, "Harry, next time, I get to lead."

'Harry' smiled at the girl and nodded. "Sure Gin Gin, whatever you say."

'Gin Gin' nodded sharply and turned to Clary and Jace. "I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Harry Potter. Like I said, we were trying-"

"Wait a minute." Clary cut her off and looked at Jace. "Harry Potter?" Jace looked back at Clary and shrugged. He muttered something to her and she scowled. "I forgot you don't read unless it's a training manual."

Ginny grinned. "I know what you mean. Harry doesn't read either unless it's a text book. Too many days with Hermione, I think."

"Now wait just a minute, Gin. I read The Tales of Beatle the Bard, didn't I?"

Before Ginny could reply, Jace stepped forward, pushing Clary behind him. "Why do you need to see Magnus?" He asked aggressively.

Ginny giggled. "Harry, doesn't he remind you of Malfoy? All blonde and snotty."

"Ginny, if someone interrupted us while we were trying to snog I would be a little upset too. In fact, I seem to remember that one time…"

Clary put her hands on Jace's shoulders and leaned against him so her mouth was near his ear. "Don't you remember those two warlocks arguing whether Magnus or Dumbledore would win in a fight? I think we have two people that actually think they are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. You know those books that I was telling you about. Max read them, remember?" He shivered when her breath reached the back of his neck. He loved it when she did that. He looked up to find Harry looking at him knowingly. Jace grinned faintly when Harry leaned his head down to listen to Ginny closely. Apparently it wasn't just Jace that catered to his girlfriend's every whim.

Jace took Clary's hand and brought her to his side. "So, what do we do with them?"

"_Excuse_ _me_? Do what with whom?" Ginny had swung around to face them with her hands on her hips. Harry, behind her, shook his head at Jace and made a few gestures with his hands.

"I was talking about my brother and sister. They seemed to have disappeared." Jace said quickly. Harry nodded to him, relieved and then grunted as Ginny elbowed him without turning around.

"That's what I thought. And, who are you?" Ginny added with a frown.

"My name is Clary and this is Jace. We live here at the Institute."

Harry and Ginny exchanged grins. "Hermione would love it!" they said together.

"Let me get this straight- you are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?" They both nodded. "And you want to talk to Magnus?" They nodded again. "To help you defeat Voldomortd or something?"

Harry laughed lightly, "Actually, yes. We need a ritual that only Magnus can do."

Clary looked at them all for a moment. Finally, she threw up her hands. "Fine. Whatever. We can try to contact him to see if he wants to even see you."

"He is expecting us." Harry explained. "Can you take us to him?"

Clary and Jace looked at each other, communicating silently with their eyes.

Jace smirked at Harry. "Yea, we will take you to him."


End file.
